Happy Father's Day, Papa
by hajime nanako hatake
Summary: "Happy father's day, Pa-pa..." My first fict for a special days    mind to RnR?


A fict for father's day..

Hope it is not too late ^^

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

Happy father's day, Papa... : Hajime Nanako Hatake

Genre : Family

Rated : T (cocok ga sih rated T? Kalo ga,, nanti coba diubah deh =x=")

Pairing : A little bit ShinRan

Summary : "Happy father's day, Pa-pa..." My first fict for a special days ^^ mind to RnR?

Warning : OOC, Typo, Gaje, Alur gila-gilaan, Conversation yang terbatas, Eri Kisaki dibuat menikah 2 kali, dengan Kogoro dan Putra keluarga Hattori mohon dimaklumi!

A/N : mencoba untuk membuat sebuah cerita menyedihkan dengan 1 sudut pandang, yaitu sudut pandang Ran... kalau ada yang melenceng,, mohon diralat ya lewat review ^^ lewat PM juga boleh, menerima anonymous review kok ^^, tapi kalau ada akun, mohon log in ke akun dulu ya~ menerima flame tapi awas lo kalo gaje flamenya! Kubunuh kau!

**Have a happy reading!,**

**Hajime Nanako Hatake**

19 Juni 2020

19 Juni, tanggal yang paling kubenci... Sebenarnya, aku tidak bermasalah dengan '19' atau '1' atau '9' atau 'Juni'. Tapi aku bermasalah dengan apa yang dirayakan pada tanggal itu.. Ya, Hari bapa atau Father's day... Kenapa? Sejak dulu keluarga kami tak pernah bahagia.. Bukannya soal ekonomi atau apa.. Mamaku ini seorang pengacara kelas eksekutif, Eri Kisaki. Sedangkan papaku ini seorang detektif terkenal, Kogoro Mouri. Jadi, tak mungkin mempunyai masalah dalam ekonomi kan? Oke, masalah dalam kelargaku ini tidak bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan mengeluarkan kartu ATM atau memuntahkan semua harta yang dimiliki. Masalahnya berawal dari pertentangan Kakek Kisaki atas pernikahan mama dengan papa. Seandainya kalau Nenek Kisaki masih ada, mungkin hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi, tapi Nenek Kisaki meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil 10 tahun yang lalu didalam mobil itu juga ada Kakek, tapi kakek hanya patah kaki. Yah, persis pada tanggal 19 Juni juga, dan kasus itu ditangani oleh papa. Tapi hasilnya, NIHIL. Kakek Kisaki tetap bersikeras mengatakan bahwa itu bukan kecelakaan, tapi pembunuhan, tentu saja pihak kepolosian dan juga papa menentang kemungkinan itu pembunuhan karena hanya ada kakek dan nenek saat itu. Tahu mengapa Kakek menentang, bukan amat sangat menentang pernikahan Mama dan Papa? Karena menurut Kakek, Papa itu seorang detektif payah sedangkan Mama itu seorang pengacara terkenal. Akhirnya, Papa dan Mama kawin lari. Entah mengapa mereka begitu nekat? Pernah sekali mereka tertangkap, tapi dengan uang yang begitu berlimpah, mereka berhasil melepaskan diri. Hebat bukan? Akhirnya mereka menikah, lalu melahirkanku. Awalnya, keluarga kami merupakan sebuah keluarga harmonis, tidak kesusahan dalam hal apapun. Tapi, hal itu tak bertahan lama. Entah kenapa, akupun tak jelas. Mama kabur malam malam sambil menangis dan membawa semua harta yang kita miliki, Papa juga pergi entah kemana. Awalnya kukira Papa dan Mama tak mau aku lagi, tapi pemikiran itu 100% salah! Kira-kira 2 setengah jam kemudian papa pulang. Tapi bukan dalam keadaan yang tenang, bau alkohol, jas yang berantakan, hati yang kacau, dan marah-marah!

"HEI RAN! BAWAKAN AKU HANDUK PANAS DAN TEH HANGAT! CEPAT! SEKARANG!"

"Pa-papa?" 

"SUDAH!CEPAT!"

"Hiks.. Papa ke-kenapa?"

"DASAR! JANGAN BANYAK TANYA DASAR ANAK SIALAN!"

Papa berkata begitu sambil mengayunkan sebuah kursi kayu ke kepalaku. Itu terakhir aku melihat Papa. Sewaktu aku sadar, aku sadar kalau aku sudah berada diatas ranjang dengan kepala di perban. Setelah itu aku hanya berharap kalau yang pertama kali kulihat adalah Papa dan Mama, dengan wajah yang ramah memelukku sambil berkata 'Kau tidak apa-apa sayang?', tai nyatanya yang kulihat pertama kali adalah wajah bahagia bercapur sebih dan cemas Tante Yukiko, dia adalah mama dari sahabat masa kecilku, Shinichi Kudou. Apa yang kurasakan saat itu adalah ingin tahu, marah, sedih, bahagia dan beberapa perasaan yang sulit kukatakan. Saat aku bangun lalu makan obat, Tante Yukiko berkata bahwa Papa sudah mati. Aku benar-benar bahagia. Bahagia, tapi aku mengeluarkan...Air mata... jantungku berdegup tak karuan, darahku terpompa 10 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, mulutku terus menerus memanggil 'Papa, papa, papa…' Tante Yukiko memelukku lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi, Tante Yukiko berkata bahwa ibu pergi ke Bali selama 5 bulan, yang mengakibatkan mama pergi adalah kejadian tadi malam. Mama ketahuan mengunjungi makam papa dalam rangka hari ayah, setelah itu mereka berantam dan mama memutuskan untuk cerai dengan papa. Jadi untuk sementara aku tinggal bersama Tante Yukiko, awalnya aku tak terlalu bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan keluarga Tante Yukiko, tapi seiring waktu berlalu, aku bisa menyesuaikan diri, bahkan menganggap Tante Yukiko, Paman Yusaku dan Shinichi-kun adalah keluargaku sendiri. Aku hidup bersama mereka dan bahagia sekali, Tante Yukiko seorang artis terkenal sedangkan Paman Yusaku adalah seorang penulis novel misteri terkenal, semuanya seperti keluargaku yang dulu, hanya bertambah seorang Shinichi Kudou yang terkenal dengan kepintaran analisisnya. 5 tahun berlalu, aku memendam semua derita pada masa lalu sendirian, dan tidak pernh mengungkit-ngungkit masalah itu lagi sampai Mama datang ke Tokyo, mengatakan pada Tante Yukiko bahwa Mama mau membawaku balik, padahal aku sudah tak mengenalnya lagi sebagai Mama, dia menikah lagi dengan Heizo Hattori, dan melahirkan seorang Heiji Hattori yang menurutku agak ganteng, tapi tetap lebih ganteng Shinichi. Tante Yukiko mengizinkan mama untuk membawaku pulang, tapi setegar apapun Tante Yukiko, dia menangis saat melepas kepergianku. Mungkin kalian semua bisa mengatakan kalau aku itu orangyang amat sangat beruntung, karena orang yang dinikahi mama itu bukan sembarang orang, dia kepala polisi di Osaka yang tentunya terkenal dan kaya, dari dulu, Kakek dan Nenek itu orang terkaya di Tokyo yang bisa menyaingi kekayaan mereka itu Kakek dan Nenek Shinichi, lalu Mama dan Papa itu orang yang amat sangat kaya juga dan lagi-lagi yang bisa menyaingi mereka hanya Tante Yukiko dan Paman Yusaku lalu Mama menikah lagi dengan orang terkaya seluruh Osaka. Oke, aku akan agak menyebarkan rahasia kalau menceritakan yang selanjutnya, tapi apa boleh buat, aku dan Shinichi sebenarnya saling mencintai dan yah, kami tak pernah sekalipun memberitahu orang lain tentang hal ini, kalau aku tinggal di rumah Tante Yukiko selamanya, mungkin kami akan selalu dekat, tak ada yang akan mencurigai kami saat kami kencan atau pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama, kecuali satu orang, Sonoko Suzuki. Setelah Mama membawaku balik, kami sekeluarga pindah ke Osaka, Aku sekolah di sekolah terbagus dan ter-elite di Osaka, aku mulai bisa menerima Papaku yang baru, dan tentu saja dengan senang hati, karena kebencianku terhadap seorang Kogoro Mouri sudah membekas sekali, dan tentu saja itu mustahil untuk membuatku sedih atas kematian Kogoro Mouri, tapi itu SALAH BESAR! Pagi ini Mama memaksaku untuk mengunjung makam Kogoro Mouri untuk mengucapkan 'Happy Father's Day' dan memanggilnya 'Papa' sejak begitu lama tak memanggilnya 'Papa' lagi. Oke, aku menyetujuinya tapi ini yang pertama dan juga yang terakhir. Tidak ada kedua kalinya lagi.

-09.38,Tokyo-Japan-

"Ran, kau.. Apa benar-benar tidak bisa memanggilnya 'Papa' lagi?"

"A-aku.. Baiklah, aku akan memanggilnya"

'Ckiiit!'

"Sudah sampai Ran.."

'Tap, tap, tap…' 

'_Ini, makam papa?' _tanya ku didalam hati

'glek'

"Ha-happy father's day… Pa-pa…."

Entah mengapa rasanya hatiku berdegup begitu kecang saat memanggilnya papa, otakku seperti menelusuri kembali lorong waktu masa dulu. Saat dimana Papa memelukku, saat dimana Papa memujiku, saat dimana Papa menggendongku, saat dimana Papa mencemaskanku, saat Papa menomor satukanku, saat Papa berkorban untukku. Tanpa terasa air mataku jatuh membasahi pipiku lalu aku berlutut di depan makam Papa.

"Ya, happy father's day, Pa-pa…."

"Huuuuuuuuuuu….. Papa!Papa!"

**Thx for reading ^^**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Mind**

**To**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Pssst~**

**Jujur lo,**

**Author nangis pas bikin ini..**

**Rasanya,,**

**Author yang jadi Ran gitu..**

**TTxTT**

**Tapi, **

**Author jadi beruntung rasanya ^^**

**Papa Author bukan kayak Kogoro**

**Mungkin tahun depan author bakal bikin lagi~  
>Tapi dalam fandom Naruto =,="<strong>

**Sebenarnya,  
>Fandom DC ga jelek jelek amat kok,<strong>

**Cuman,,,**

***Sensor* *Sensor* *Sensor* #Dibantai#**

**Oke deh, **

**Author ga banyak bacot~~**

**Review yo!**

**Oh ya,,**

**Hampir lupa~**

**Happy Father's Day ya!  
>Maaf kalo telat sehari<strong>

**Hehehehehe #cengar cengir ga jelas**

**Hope you enjoy my fict,**

**Hajime Nanako Hatake**

20 Juni 2011

Happy Father's Day, Papa…

Thx for reading


End file.
